


Blessed by the Stars

by irizzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizzz/pseuds/irizzz
Summary: 要離開的時候，他鼓起不知從哪裡來的勇氣，冒著被討厭被揍的風險，牽了對方那好看的手。





	

「明天站在場上的球隊，和七年前……擺上兩個十九歲中衛的隊伍，大概會有些不同。」他在賽前的新聞發佈會上如是說。  
所以，當他看到對手擺出了一對年輕中衛的陣容時，不得不感嘆命運弄人。雙眼便不其然的瞄向當年Kinderriegel的另一位。  
剛好對方在用著那雙就似是野外星空一樣清明的眼眸望著自己。

相視而笑。

*****  
就像是回到最初相遇的時候。然而他們不再是當年沒有什麼不能輸的初生之犢。  
勝利的喜悅也變了樣。狂喜不再，反之成了一種釋放。更貼切的比喻也許是沙漠中的小小綠洲——讓旅人稍息，再繼續艱苦的旅程。

哨聲響起的時候，他發現自己的眼眶竟然在發熱發酸——立刻猛然的眨眼（眼角大概又要新增幾道細紋了吧），然後撲向正在慶祝的隊友——不過是一場普通的聯賽勝利，這樣就哭出來的話就成大笑話了。突然有人伸手來揉他那頭肯定亂得不堪入目的頭髮——由於身高優勢，疑兇並不多。他抬頭一望，便知道自己的猜測沒有錯。他的Neven。  
塞爾維亞人也是一臉累斃了的樣子，頭上、身上都是停不了的汗水，把球衣緊緊的吸附在身上，透露出久經鍛練的肌肉線條。  
他們繞過了隊友找到了對方，額貼著額，摟著腰，唇與唇之間只相隔一根羽毛的距離。  
眼眶再也眶不住湧出來的水份，然而嘗到當中滋味的也有彼此。

在南看台不斷的歡呼的伴隨下，他們肩貼肩的回到了更衣室。隊友們都興奮得很，唱著歌，或擁在一起自拍，完全沒顧及鏡頭一角也許有隊友衣衫不整的意思。這種境況在一、二、三、四年前肯定是不可思議的，然而他不得不承認，他們已經淪落至此，才會為了擊敗護級對手而狂喜。在他接下了隊長臂章的第一年。  
在他想東想西的時候，Subotic突然湊近。「在想什麼？」  
「也沒什麼。」他說。  
他的搭檔拍了拍他的大腿。「那我先去洗澡了。」  
看著塞爾維亞人的背影，寛肩、纖腰、長腿，他想這是他一輩子不會擁有也不會看厭的。這話可不能讓對方聽到，不然他僅餘的甜食配額又要減半了。

當Subotic走進淋浴室時，有那一刻他差點就要站起來跟上去，隊友卻剛好在那一刻拍了拍他的肩，說不如來拍個照吧。「好啊。」他笑著回答。

接下來他們一起回家，他駕車，Subotic卻坐在後座說他要睡覺。他也只能聳了聳肩，打開了汽車音響。一路上他不時下意識的在倒後鏡中找尋後座的影像，但到底還是成功的安全把二人帶回家。他打開了車門，卻被剛醒來的對方扯進了後座的空間。  
「你這是——」  
「別裝了，你以為我沒看到你在更衣室裡的眼神嗎？」塞爾維亞修長的手攀上了他後頸，淺薄的雙唇有意無意擦過他的耳邊。「就當作是慶祝吧。」  
結果他們在車廂、房間裡度過了漫長又熱情的一晚，就像他們不是剛剛踼完比賽的一樣。他們一起洗了澡，為彼此擦乾頭髮，終於在柔軟的大床上躺了下來。  
「說起來，我都不記得上一次我們用做愛來慶祝勝利是什麼時候了……」他感慨。Subotic轉過了身，在他額上印上一吻，卻沒有說出『很快會有下一次』之類的話。

*****  
“Nevertake anything for granted”——老智慧總有它流傳很久的原因，人卻往往不能及時理解當中的精妙。他們曾以為他們會理所當然的一直搭檔下去，直到三十多歲轉往國外聯賽——而他們距離這個時間點還有好一段距離。  
傷病卻找上了塞爾維亞人。該死的十字韌帶斷裂。  
事件發生時他也站在場上，卻連反應也做不出來。當醫療團隊做了診斷；當Subotic被推進手術室；當他被推出來，而腳上戴著不可忽略的護具，他才驚覺自己身旁的位置真的要換人了。  
「對啊這段時間就沒有我幫你擦屁股了。記得別太常坑Papa和Roman。」Subotic彈了彈Hummels的額頭。德國人誇張的喊痛，又一口的咬住了對方剛剛作惡的手指。

經過一番努力，他和希臘人組成了一道可靠的屏障。然而，每次當他發現拯救了自己的不再是那個纖瘦的身影時，心裡總是覺得怪怪的。這番心情他沒有和任何人——包括塞爾維亞人說過，卻意外的卻從另一個人的口裡說了出來。某天在健身房，趁休息時間趕緊刷手機的Subotic突然大笑了起來——復健可不是什麼會讓人歡懷的事情。於是他們一起看了這段採訪。  
「你覺得哪個球員最想Subotic？」  
「我覺得是Hummels。他們是完美的搭檔。他們完全了彼此。Subotic完全理解Hummels，而Hummels還要更理解Subotic。」

「天啊這太肉麻了。」「看連你也嫌這肉麻了。」  
他們還孜孜不倦的看了網友們的留言，然後一起捧腹大笑，直到訓練員進來打斷了這小小的歡樂時光。不好礙著對方復健的他只好收拾了笑容，抱了抱塞爾維亞人，又不禁為了對方變得更單薄的身板心疼。  
「其實這段也說的沒錯，我是真的想念你。」他輕聲說。  
後者拍了拍他的背便把他趕走。他卻不想獨自回家，只好不顧別人的目光留在休息室裡，待Subotic完成進度再一起離開。

「我其實可以自己回去。」Subotic說。「下次你不用等我了。」  
「反正今天休假……我就是想等你，難道這還不可以嗎？」  
塞爾維亞人先是翻了個白眼，然後笑得眼都成了月牙。「……那你應該順道去量一下體重，踏一下健身單車的。」說罷，又捏了捏他腰間的贅肉。  
他當然不要束手就擒，也伸手想要還擊，卻忘了他的搭檔腰際從來都沒這種東西——而他該比任何人都清楚這點。「……我恨你。Neven Subotic。」他狠狠的說。  
「恨我？剛剛是誰說想念我的？」一句輕巧的反問問得德國人啞口無語。  
裝委屈的德國人咬了唇，直到唇都顯得有點發白。他自問從來都是個能言擅辯的人，也許有時候是太過能辯了。但在對著塞爾維亞人時，不論說英文還是德文，這張嘴卻往往敗陣下來。當然，他可以以另一個方式討回來——但在對方受傷了後，他怎可能那樣對待對方呢？他還想要對方早點康復，二人就可以再次肩並肩的站在一起。  
是的，他想他啊。

眼裡的黑驟然變暗，他用了一個強硬的吻去告訴對方自己的答案。

*****  
混亂的床舖，一半的被子被推到地上去。狀況同樣糟糕的二人，附著汗水的頭髮夾亂地服貼在額前，頸側、胸前都是互相啃咬的痕跡，他的長腿纏上他的。佈著汗珠的胸膛平穩起伏著。  
也只有如此耗盡力氣，他們才能換得來一晚安眠。

他們是如此接近歐洲之巔。  
九十分鐘的距離。

童話一樣的旅程沒有童話的結尾。他們輸了，被更老練的對手咬斷了喉管，倒在五月微涼的Wembley草地上。比賽結束時他們甚至不能說「要是還有五分鐘就好」。  
Subotic找到了頹然的他。  
他們相擁，想要安慰彼此。九十分鐘的奔跑下來這擁抱非常溫暖，卻沒能真的安慰到誰。隨後，他們領取了亞軍獎牌，回到了更衣室，回了國，回到了他們的家。  
被獎盃的顏色照出了裂縫的偽裝在門關上的那一剎那崩潰。

不，他沒有哭。他們都沒有。他們只是用了僅餘的力氣緊緊的抱在一起，爭先恐後的啃吻著，就像世界沒有明天的一樣。他們還有明天嗎？有的。然而他們還有下一次機會嗎……他才不要去為這種問題而苦惱。當下他要苦惱的……他該去苦惱的就只有如何滿足他的塞爾維亞人。  
他用力把對方壓在牆壁上。  
一般而言，德國人是一個溫柔的床伴，喜歡慢慢的挑撥起對方的慾望，讓對方主動把身體交給自己。然而這不是什麼一般的晚上的。他一分鐘也不想多等。他只想快一點讓對方悅耳的叫床聲充滿他的腦海。  
於是，他一邊貪婪的吮吸著條線優美的頸項，一邊替對方脫掉惱人的衣物。塞爾維亞人沒有阻止他不安份的動作，反而也動手去解他的。幾下之後，衣褲就這樣被丟在腳邊。

他們當然無暇理會。  
又一個熱切又纏綿的吻，連喘息的空間也不留給彼此。

Hummels摟過對方纖瘦的腰，使兩人貼得更近更近，又親了親他的眉頭額角。他的塞爾維亞人則伸手掌握著彼此的慾望，時而撫慰時而套弄者，把溫度升高得讓人不能忍受，直到撩人的火舌把他們徹底吞沒。

*****  
在他還小的時候，每一次看到誰和誰在海島巧遇時，他都會想什麼球員都愛擠到什麼都沒有的地方旅行。直到他成了職業運動員，他才發現自己也成了這群待宰肥羊的一員了。的確只有在這種只有陽光、大海、沙灘，和戴著墨鏡的人群的地方，他們才可以什麼都不管好好的休息一下。  
更何況這次他把有著和兒時的他一樣想法的塞爾維亞人都拐來了。

在用木搭成的道路上走了一段時間，他們終於來到了自己的別墅。管家熱心的為他們解釋島上和房裡的設備，又為他們倒好了粉紅色的香檳才在視線裡消失。他們沒有浪費時間，放下了行李便一前一後的拿著酒杯——Subotic還順手的拿了酒瓶，走到戶外空間悠閒的躺在躺椅上。  
眼前是由泳池和太平洋組成的一片無際的蔚藍。

「還喜歡這裡嗎？」Hummels問道。他還希望這不是他們最後一次海島渡假。  
「嗯……還不懶。不然我就會收拾行李回非洲了。」Subotic頓了頓，又說。「是了，我還以為你又會去Munchen先待一段時間。」  
德國中衛的笑容立刻和心情一起暗淡了幾分。「拜託，我現在可不想接觸到任何德國的東西……看到那些評論，我怕我會忍不住和人吵起來。」  
塞爾維亞人看著他，嘆了口氣，拿起了酒杯。「別理他們，我們喝酒吧。」他還特地改用英文說。  
「太陽還沒有下山，你就想灌醉我啊……」Hummels苦笑。他不算嗜酒，而Subotic是真的海量——雖然以一個德國人而言，輸在酒量上實在有點丟臉  
「醉了有什麼不好嗎？」Subotic說，然後自顧自的喝了一口。  
他想了想，這裡只有他們兩個，就算醉了也的確也沒有什麼不好的。正想要拿起酒杯，他卻發現手卻對方按在桌上。對方還同時堵住了他的嘴，露活的舌技巧性撥開了唇闖過齒關，為他送來了香檳獨有的苦澀味。直到他們都透不過氣了，對方才放過了他。「味道好嗎？」「這個嘛……這是我喝過的最甘甜的美酒。」他戲劇化的回答，又蜻蜓點水的親了親對方的唇。這些點到即止的觸碰卻突然演變成一個不容拒絕的霸道的吻，和比親吻更親蜜的其他。

他們在這個小島裡過了一個與世隔絕的假期，不談足球、不談國家隊、不談德甲、不談他們的黃黑軍團，每天就在煩惱要玩什麼水上活動——雖然最後往往都選擇窩在島上，看海或是做愛。一天到晚身處這片明朗的顏色之中，Subotic拍了很多照片，甚至在浮潛時也帶上了水底相機。但他攝下的其實更多是德國人的映像，就像是早上貪睡的模樣，或是吃著雪糕時那孩子一樣的表情。  
這些照片自然是他的私人收藏，不但沒放上社交網站，就算是相片裡的主角，也不曾知道它們的存在。

*****  
最初接觸Subotic時，Hummels是抱著介備的心態的——對方可是新教練從母會帶來的，和自己踼著同一個位置的競爭對手。老球員口中教練的閨女。然而，本著自認為還可以的禮儀，他還是對對方伸出了友誼之手。  
「你好，我是Mats。」  
「你好，我是Neven。」  
當初的他們當然沒想過，對方會在自己的生命裡擔當怎樣的角色。

球員之間混熟一般都是靠FIFA，幾個回合下來就是朋友了。但這個方法在塞爾維亞人身上卻不太行得通。「訓練後來我家打電動好嗎？」他問道。對方沒有拒絕，卻說他不太碰足球遊戲，比較喜歡NBA Live。他一口應了下來。塞爾維亞人疑惑的挑了挑眉，又說他在私人時候不想說德語，太費神了。  
「No problem」他自信的說。他可是唸英文專業的——雖然沒有畢業。直到日後Subotic跟他坦白，他才明白這些要求只是對方不會想理自己的敷衍之詞。

終究都是十九歲、離鄉別井來到北威洲的少年，熟稔起來不過是剎那的事。一星期下來，他們不但一起打遊戲機，還一起看籃球比賽，一起在城內閒逛。有一次，他不慎說出了德文單詞。對方的表情立刻亮了起來，就像偷腥的魚。他腦筋一轉，自辯說他又沒有要對方說德文。結果接下來Subotic都只說塞爾維亞語——這還是他後來才知道的。直到他也用了這天殺的語言說對不起是他錯了，這小事件才告一段落。

在某天晚上，他們還試過不怕死的潛入了球場。  
「真的要嗎？」臨行前，Hummels不得不承認自己有點膽怯。天知道被人抓住了之後會被笑到何日何月何日。更不說教練組會有什麼處置了。  
「怎麼了？你不敢？」Subotic說，清澈的雙眼和挑釁的語氣毫不相襯。  
初出茅廬的小伙子的字典裡哪有「不敢」這個詞語！  
於是他跟上了對方的腳步，小心翼翼，走一步三回望的走進了他在看台坐了半年的球場，踏在了球場中心。他忍不住往四週探望。只開著最低限度的照明，漆黑而靜默的威斯特法倫球場有著和平日不一樣的風味。沒有了八萬多球迷的吶喊，球場再不再溢滿了充滿男性特質的熱血沸騰，卻有著讓人在不知不覺之間安心下來的母性的力量。  
他們就這樣躺在草地上看著星星，誰都不說話——打擾這份寧靜是有罪的。

要離開的時候，他鼓起不知從哪裡來的勇氣，冒著被討厭被揍的風險，牽了對方那好看的手。  
塞爾維亞人用著那雙在夜裡依然明亮的眼睛瞄了瞄他，便任他牽著。  
喜出望外的他在那隻手上加上一吻。

*****  
Hummels很享受和Subotic談天說地的時光——塞爾維亞人風趣、博學，走過很多他沒有走過的地方，還對這個世界有著像他的取景一樣獨特又富藝術感的看法。而且，他們近乎無所不談，可以討論非洲水源問題，也可以聊聊街上遇上的美女。  
但有一件事是他們不約而同地不說出口的。  
彼此的去留問題。

因此，德國人和黃黑球迷們一樣，是從新聞知道對方續約的消息的。他立刻衝到廚房，從後給正在料理午餐的他的搭檔及男友一個大大的擁抱。  
「Mats Hummels。」塞爾維亞人顯然早已對這突如其來的熱情見怪不怪。「拜託，火還沒關。」  
他立刻乖巧的伸手關掉了火，閒著的手卻依然不放開懷裡的人。  
「幹麼？這麼快就餓了？」Subotic戳起了還在鑊裡的蝦子，放到他面前。他也不接過叉子便一口吃掉食物。「我看到你要留下的新聞了。」一顆大頭往對方頸側鑽了鑽，直到對方癢得有點受不了直接用手肘打在他的肚子上。  
塞爾維亞人一笑——雖然在這個角度他其實看不到，但他肯定對方臉上掛上了一個明媚的笑容。「是的，我決定要留下了。」塞爾維亞人說。

End

Cola 24.8.2015


End file.
